It's not what it looks like, I swear!
by CherryRoses
Summary: Mandark is hard at work on his latest invention when a certain red-haired genius pops in. Mild slash, but not really. Oneshot. But feel free to take the idea and run with it.


**Warning: Contains...I wouldn't say subtle, but it's not profoundly obvious either...Slash. AKA Boys love. **

**I don't know if I should put this in Fusionfall or Dexter's Laboratory, but I make a reference or two to Fusionfall so I decided...eh, what the heck. I'll get flames from people probably, but oh well. XP. Constructive criticism is fine though, or just any comment. **

**Word Count: A measly 647.  
**

**Summary: Mandark is hard at work on his latest invention when a certain red-haired genius pops in.  
**

* * *

Mandark hummed lightly to himself as he worked on his robot, glancing at a photograph for reference from time to time. Carefully, he put together the body, making sure each and every part fit just perfectly. It had to be, no less could be expected of a genius. The dark-haired teen slowly connected the parts in an intricate series of colorful wires, metallic rods, nuts, and bolts.

Petite, just like the original…and in comparison to himself, a bit small. But no matter.

Next, modeling the clothes was by far one of the easiest things to do. He saw them clothes every day, and had taken great care to have each little detail memorized right down to the last wrinkle and fold.

Pausing in his work, Mandark took a quick glimpse at his computer. Ah yes, the artificial intelligence chip was uploading nicely. It was at eighty-six percent, and the estimated time of completion was a short ten minutes. Once it was installed into his android, it would be able to talk and interact just like the real thing and comprehend commands and analyze real-life situations. In addition, it had been given a personality - although it was slightly tweaked so it would be completely smitten with its creator (which the original was not, much to Mandark's displeasure). Of course, Mandark had spent a considerable amount of time making the chip. He was quite proud of it too, he was a hundred percent positive it would act just like the genuine person, although a fair deal more affectionate and adoring (to him only).

But the best part Mandark saved for last.

Brow furrowed in concentration, he concentrated on creating the perfect sapphire blue eyes, those wonderful crystal orbs of pure quintessence. The windows to the most beautiful soul that ever lived.

These he worked on for hours, purposefully and meticulously arranging and building each little fragment exactly as planned, double checking for glitches or flaws each time he finished a portion.

When at last, a total of three lengthy but glorious hours later, Mandark finished both eyes, he gently placed them in the set eye sockets, taking great pains to make sure they weren't scratched or ruined.

"Beautiful." He whispered, leaning back in his chair with a smile. "Just beautiful."

Reaching over to his computer, he ejected the now fully-uploaded artificial intelligence chip.

"And now…the final step. Don't worry my love, this won't hurt a bit." Ignoring the fact that he was sounding a bit crazy for talking to a currently-inanimate object, he leaned over the robot, his arm outstretched to place the chip in its proper slot -

"Hey, Mandark." Dexter walked in, eyes averted as he flipped through a manila folder. "I'm going to need you to build about twenty five more protocols for the…"

He lifted his eyes to see Mandark, apparently leaning rather suggestively over a perfect replica of himself.

"…upcoming…battle..." The other boy finished slowly, staring at his look-alike incredulously.

"IT'S NOT WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE, I SWEAR!" Mandark flailed his arms in the air wildly in denial. "I mean, it _is _supposed to look like you, but, that is…it's not…not for _that_…" The dark-haired teen trailed off in the middle of his babble, not knowing what to say.

"…Right." Dexter nodded slowly, dubiously. "Well…er, whenever you're done with your…'little project'…the blueprints are inside." He handed the folder over to the flustered teen and backed away quickly. "I need to go check up on Samurai Jack at the Junkyard now, so I'll be a couple hours." (Conveniently, Samurai Jack happens to be the farthest from Genius Grove!)

"…Um…okay…" Mandark muttered, hiding his tomato red face behind the schematics. "Thanks."

Dexter left hurriedly, the door automatically sliding shut behind him.

Mandark waited until the resounding footsteps had gone.

Then he gleefully inserted the chip and turned on the robot, rubbing his hands in anticipation.


End file.
